The Cat's Demons
by KyoKittenFan
Summary: Kyo has been fading, fighting his inner demons that are starting to take over he's become a shadow of the vibrant life he once was. Will Yuki notice the changes that are happening to his cousin? Will Kyo be locked up before his demon's take over? (no paring) TW: Depression, self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are with my third fanfic. Once again about Kyo.  
** First off: **TW: Depression, possible self harm, possible suicide I'm not sure where this will take me.**

 _ **bolditalic: Kyo's demon voice**_

 _italic: Kyo's thoughts_

"Kyo."

Kyo spun to see Tohru poke her head out the window, looking over the roof to where he was sitting.

"ah, sorry to bother you, but school's going to-"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." He cut her off, his voice harsher than intended.

"ah, right, sorry." She blushed, and her head ducked back under the window.  
 **"** ** _There you go hurting people again._** **"** "shut it" He snapped at the voice in his head, running fingers through his orange hair. It was a brisk fall day and he was enjoying the cold.

He jumped off the roof into the grass, straightening up he brushed off his pants and turned towards the front door just to see Yuki and Tohru come out.

"There you are you stupid cat." Yuki's voice was bitter, no doubt because of his encounter with Tohru.

"What do you want you damn rat?" Kyo cut back, lugging his bag over his shoulder in his stride to school.

"Well I figured you would want my help." Yuki said cooly

"Help with what? Why would I ever want your help?"

"I figured your rude outburst this morning was a cry for help, after all I can think of no other reason you would be so unnecessarily outspoken."

"What kind of help could I possibly be wanting?" Kyo sneered, his blood starting to grow hot.

"Why, manners of course. It seems to be the thing you are most lacking." Yuki scoffed, his head held high.

"I'll give you this for manners!" Kyo dropped his bag and sent a kick right at his cozens noggin. It would land, he could feel it. Yuki was unprepared.

It didn't

Yuki grabbed Kyo's leg and twisted it so that the cat fell on his back, his head hitting the ground with a thud. "If those are your manners I would hate to see you being rude." Yuki dropped the cat's leg and continued his walk, reassuring Tohru that everything was fine.

Kyo lay there for a few seconds

' damn it'

' _damn it'_

 _'_ damn it damn it damn it damn it'

' _damn that rat'_

 _'damn this family'_

 _'damn everything'_

 ** _"They all hate you anyways"_**

 _'exactly.'_

 _ **"You'll probably never be worth anything more than a cat to them, to any of them."**_

 _'I know.'_

 _ **"You should probably just stop trying."**_

 _'no, not yet.'_

 _ **"Why? After al-"**_

"NOT YET!" Kyo jumped up, hands covering his ears. He stood there, panting, then grabbed his bag and headed back to school. _'there's still a chance, a chance I might become one of them.'_

"Late again Soma? This is the third time this month." His teacher barked as he entered the classroom.

"Give me detention and let me move on." Kyo mumbled, crashing in his seat.

"Detention? What about Community service? I want you in here every evening for the next week and I'll give your assignment from there."

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo slumped, doodling on a paper.

The teacher huffed but returned to teaching the lesson. It was clear she would get nowhere.

" ** _You're such a screwup"_**

 **** _"Shuddup."_

Afternoon ended up being about 3:30pm, after a brief debate on skipping Kyo decided that the stupid dog did not need a call from the school and begrudgingly made his way into the classroom.

"Good, you're here. The student council needs help in room A15, they're decorating for a staff member's party." The teacher said, not once looking up from her notes.

Kyo sighed and made his way through the halls, his head bowed.

 ** _"Even your teacher won't look at you."_**

 **** _'Just shut up.'_

 _ **"You can't shut me up I'm you."**_

 ** _'_** _Then go away'_

 _ **"Wow, yo really are stupid. I'm you."**_

 **** _'Can't you just be quiet?'_

 _ **"Sure, turn your brain off, make it stop thinking, then I'll be quiet."**_

 **-BUMP-**

Kyo crashed into something and fell backwards, his head hitting the tile with a sharp thud and sparks flying to his eyes. "THE FU-"

"Stupid Cat." Yuki turned, seemingly unfazed by the crash. "Watch where you're going."

"DAMN RAT YOU WATCH IT."

"What are you even doing here?" Yuki sighed, rolling his eyes.

Kyo's head was pounding, "Teacher sent to help with student council stuff? Decorating a room or something."

"Oh good." Yuki gave a somewhat evil? Smile and placed a box on the still toppled Kyo. "I need these banners hung, one on every wall."

 ** _"That's all you're good for, errands"_**

 ****"Why can't you do it?" Kyo snarked

"Oh, sure, I'll do that and you can call every single staff member to remind them, make sure all the placemats get set at the right spot, organize all these stupid companions to do something helpful, find the decorations there are, and I quote "Must be around here somewhere." And submit the party budget to the schoolboard."

"Whatever" Kyo grumbled, his head spinning. He grabbed the box and stood up. "One on each wall?"  
"Are you deaf as well as stupid? Yeah, one on each wall." Yuki turned and scampered off, not unlike his rat self.

Kyo sighed and walked into the room. It was a normal classroom setup, but with the desks and chairs stacked against the wall. ' _where to put the banners?'_ He couldn't put them at normal height because of the stacks of chairs, and the window was against the back wall. ' _put it there and it'll be blocked out by the sun… I guess up high they go.'_

He grabbed a banner, some tape, and stood on a chair that appeared steady.

 ** _"_** ** _Why are you even here?"_**

' _uh, detention, remember?'_

 _ **"I meant the other kind of here."**_

 **** _'go away.'_

 _ **"You know how to get rid of me."**_

 ****Kyo stood straight, trying to get _the_ tape to stick to the wall. "Damn it." He muttered, standing on his toes.

 _His world spun_

 _He felt like the ground was a magnet connected to his body_

 _He didn't stop it_

 _He didn't know if he could_

 _It embraced him_

 **There it is. What did you think? Please let me know :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo Woke to a jabbing in his arm. He stirred, and the jabbing continued.

' _I just want to sleep.'_

A particularly sharp poke had him opening his eyes in a squinty glare. He was met with Shigure, the stupid mut had some sort of sly grin on his lips.

"Look who's awake. Tori you had better come over, he doesn't look to happy." Shigure said in such a chipper voice it was nauseating. Actually, Kyo did feel nauseous, quite nauseous.

"Kyo." Hatori sat on a stood next to him, Kyo became aware that he was lying on the couch in the living room. "How are you feeling? The Doctor's voice was cold. Colder than Kyo remembered it normally being.

' ** _You know why.'_**

 **** _'Shut it'_

"Kyo?" He was getting impatient. Better answer

"Feeling, um… like I'm gonna puke. How did I get here?" Shigure ran and returned with a small bucket, which was placed next to Kyo.

"You fell in your classroom, must have banged your head pretty badly because you transferred. Luckly however Yuki found you before anyone else and called me."

 ** _"The Rat saving the Cat. How Ironic'_**

 **** _'Just leave me alone.'_

Kyo heaved over and puked into the conveniently placed bucket. He sat up, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "So why do I feel like shit?" He muttered, flopping back on the couch.

' ** _Um, because you /are/ Shit?'_**

 **** _'you're shit.'_

 _ **'no, I'm you.'**_

 ****"You have a fairly decent concussion. If you don't start feeling better in 24 hors let someone know, and you absolutely cannot do anything that would harm your head for at least a week." Hatori stood, packing up his supplies in his medical bag. "Shigure has agreed to watch after you."

"Aw shit man, for real? I have to be babysat by a stupid dog?" Kyo sat up, whining loudly.

"He might be a stupid dog but he's still an adult and the only one in this house."

Kyo flumped back down and sighed, then promptly launched himself at the bucket and convulsed again. 'shit this sucks.'

 ** _'Maybe because /you/ suck?'_**

 **** _'Didn't you already use that one?'_

 _ **'Still true.'**_

 ****"Kyo, Tohru and Yuki will be getting home around 7, Yuki is walking her home. I will be in my study but just puke a little louder if you need me." Shigure practically danced away and Kyo slipped into a sleep restless sleep.

Shigure was writing for once, it happened though only on rare occasions. "Lush boobs? Breasts? Plump breasts? No no they're not fat… well I mean they are mostly fat." He was interrupted a ringing and it took him a moment to remember he had a landline somewhere in the room. He blinked and started looking under piles of papers and garbage. Under a large textbook is emerged and he quickly picked up the receiver.

"Shigure." It was Akito's voice. To anyone else it would have seen light, almost cheery. Not to Shigure.

"Why Akito, I Thought you weren't talking to me." Shigure brushed off the chill with snide.  
"I wanted an update. How is our lovely little monster doing?"

"He's still here. Still alive. Just as normal." Shigure hated this.  
"Has he started? Has it begun? Should I get his cage cleaned out?"

"How should I know?" Shigure leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It's not my job to know his thoughts is it?"

"You might act stupid but you're not. You know things."

Akito wasn't buying it. "It's started." Shigure gave in. Who was he protecting after all? "Just barely but it has begun."

"Perfect, you will keep me updated won't you my little pup?"

Shigure didn't wait for a replay and casually dropped the phone back on the to receiver.

"Oops." He whispered and pushed the conversation from his mind. "Lush I think."

Kyo woke with another convulsing vomit. He closed his eyes, not even bothering to rub his mouth.

' ** _You're disgusting.'_**

 **'** _please just leave.'_

' ** _I'm you.'_**

 **'** _just go. Please.'_

 ** _'Maybe you should go.'_**

 _'maybe…'_

' ** _I know how.'_**

 _'I know…'_

' ** _You used to think about it a lot.'_**

 _'Yeah but that was before.'_

' ** _Before what? Before you met her? You've been lying to yourself? You really think she could love you?'_**

' _no.'_

 _'_ _ **There isn't anything left for you here, and you know whose fault that is.'**_

His thoughts where interrupted by the door opening as Yuki and Tohru bustled in.

"Oh, Kyo." Tohru rushed to him.  
"I'm fine." He grumbled, resting his arm across his face.

"Can I get you anything? Any Soup? Something to make you feel better?" She worried, ringing her hands.

"I said I'm /fine/" He growled, then felt a smack across his head.

"You dare snap at miss Honda? You baka Neko" It was the damned rat.

"Just leave me alone" he hissed, sitting up and throwing his legs over the couch.

"I would if you didn't need lessons in manners." Yuki's snide smile plastered on his face.

"Just leave me the hell alone." Kyo shouted, stalking to his room, his head spun but he pushed the urge to puke down.

' _this sucks'_

 _ **'You suck'**_

 **** _'You said that.'_

'

 **It's 3 am and there you have the second chapter**

 **sorry for the delay**

 **hope you liked it**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyo barely managed to shut his door before collapsing on the floor, his body screaming at him.

 ** _'There you go again, hurting her.'_**

 **** _'She's fine. She has the rat.'_ His head pounded.

 _**"That's true. The women you love loves someone else. Such a classic tale."**_

 **** _'I don't love her.'_

 _**'Right. Well you might not love her but I know someone who does.'**_

 **** _'That Damn rat can do whatever the freak her wants.'_ His head felt like it was going to explode, he clutched at it.

 ** _'Steal your spot in the family. Steal your crush, what else did he take from you? Your mother?'_**

 **** _"_ Shut up!" Kyo screamed, his head curled under his arms. "Shut up that's not my fault!"

 ** _'Exactly. It's his fault isn't it? What was it your mother said? "If he had just been born as the rat maybe we could have had some happiness?"'_**

 ****"I know! Don't you think I know that?" He closed his eyes, but colors kept flashing. Red, Yellow, Just light.

- **tap tap-** "Kyo? Are you alright?" It was Tohru's voice outside the door.

"I'm fine! Just go away!" Kyo screamed, he wasn't sure who he was addressing.

 ** _'Just send her away. She's better off with Yuki anyways'_**

 ****"Kyo? Should I come in?" Tohru's voice quivered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo screamed, pounding a fist against the door. There was a small squeak and then footsteps padding away as Tohru all but fled from the scene. Kyo leaned back against the door as a dry sob shook his body. "Please leave me alone."

There was silence. Blessed silence. Kyo took a deep sigh and slowly his head started to clear, and the lights started to dim, being replaced by darkness. He belonged in the darkness. Felt more comfortable in in. He sat still, letting his body slowly relax. Each muscle felt as if it had just been through the workout of his life. "Sorry…" He whispered to the darkness. The darkness sent no reply. He slowly picked himself up, revealed that the need to puke had left him at last. He sauntered over to the window and opened it. A blast of chilly night air hit him, and he breathed it in readily. The dark, the cold. This is where he belonged.  
He climbed out onto the roof and put his back to it, staring out into the stars. The Stars stared back, twinkling. Just like her eyes.

She was amazing. So brave. So strong. She took care of everyone except herself.

She was remarkable

So much more than he could ever be.

Even if

Even if she could ever like him

Even if she could accept him

Even if she could love a monster

She didn't deserve to. She didn't deserve to be with someone like him. Someone who lost their temper at the drop of a coin. Someone who had voices inside his head. Someone who was a killer. Someone who was a monster.

She deserved _him_

Kyo felt his body shake softly as the realization came

She deserved to be with someone like Yuki. Someone who could protect her. Someone who wouldn't ever dream of yelling at her. Someone who could treat her with kindness. Someone who didn't kill her mother. 

"Hey"

Kyo Sprang Up, tripping on the roof and falling on his face. He looked up, blood rushing to his cheeks. "What do you want Yuki?"

Yuki blinked, a little surprised then a look of peeved came back over his face. "Is it even possible for you to talk to Miss Honda without yelling at her like a wild animal?"

Kyo felt a string pull in his chest and it was hard to breathe "Come to teach me another lesson?" He hissed out, pulling himself up from the tiles.

 ** _'Always hurting her huh?'_**

"I would but the last one didn't seem to stick so I doubt this one would either. Why don't you just go inside and apologize? Man up for once in your life." Yuki crossed his arms, staring blankly at the feline.

"Is that what you came out here to tell me? That I should go apologize?" Kyo copied the motion, folding his arms and squinting at the rat.

"So hard to believe? Why do you have to be so cruel? You can yell at me all you want you stupid cat I don't give a damn but stop hurting her." Yuki turned to leave

Kyo reached out, grabbing the rat's shoulder and spinning him around. Before he could say anything, Yuki had him by the collar.

"You might not care what I say, but you fall out of line one more time, yell at her one more time, brush her off, be anything but a decent human being I will make sure you never stop one foot back inside this house. I suggest you start packing your bags or you stop being an ass." Yuki pushed him down, not to hard, but enough that Kyo landed on his back, and by the time the cat was back up the rat was gone.

"Damn it!" Kyo hissed, licking his scraped hand. "Who does he think he is? Bossing me around like that."

 ** _'You mean besides literally perfect?'_**

 **** _'fuck you.'_

 _**'Once again, I am you. I didn't know you were into that kinda thing.'**_

 **** _'fuck off.'_

 _**'About the same thing? Gain some originality.'**_

 **** _'He's wrong.'_

 _**'Is he?'**_

 **** _'I don't want to hurt her. I never want to hurt her.'_

 _**'You will never be someone that doesn't hurt her. It goes against your nature.'**_

 ****Kyo pounded his fist against the roof, and hissed as arm got scraped by a nail from the tile he had hurled. The blood started to drip slowly darn his arm and stain the grey roof.

' _Any witty remarks?'_

Silence

Blessed Silence.

Kyo's eyes widened. He looked around, as if searching for the voice. ' _voice? Anyone there?'_ No reply. Kyo decided to push it out of mind, if he thought about it to much it might come back. He slipped back through the window and headed downstairs. He hated it but the rat was right. He needed to apologize.

-Tap tap- Kyo knocked softly on the entrance way and Tohru spun around, a cooking spoon in hand. A virtual knife stabbed his chest as he saw her eyes widen and she flinched back.

"oh, Kyo, What can I do for you?" Her scared expression was replaced with a happy one.

"Hey," Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, nervous. "About earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I head headache and it's not an excuse and I'm sorry."

"Oh." She smiled, "Don't even worry about it. It didn't bother me at all."

' _Liar.'_

"Still, I shouldn't have. What are you cooking up there?" Kyo quickly changed the subject, resting his arm against the entryway.

"Just some ste- KYO! Your arm!" Tohru gasped and rushed towards him, wooden spoon in hand.

Kyo quickly put his arm down to realize it was bleeding again. ' _crap'_ "Tohru it's fine, it's just a scratch. I was stupid."

"It has to hurt right?" Tohru ran around frantically and came across some paper towels. "Here." She breathed. "I can't believe you didn't notice such a large cut. Please be more careful."

He couldn't help but smile. She was so cute. So damn cute. "he lifted a hand to brush the top of her head, then his eyes caught the bracelet.

' ** _You don't deserve it.'_**

 **** _'Great, you're back.'_

 _**'Miss me?'**_

 ****"Kyo? You Okay?" Tohru was looking up at him, confused. His hand was hovering above her head, he blushed and quickly lowered it.

"I'm fine, going to my room, don't feel like dinner today sorry." He sprinted before she could say another word.

 **Marry Christmas! :3 Let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow and if you like this story and want to read more like it check out my profile!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyo woke up early. His body's alarm clock going off far before his physical inanimate one. He sighed, throwing his legs over the bed and leaning on his knees for a second.

 ** _'Good morning.'_**

 **** _'morning'_ Kyo let out another deep sigh and stood up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that spread over him. He slowly changed clothes into his running pants and tank top and slipped out the door. The icy air nocked him back a step, but he pushed through and began his morning sprint. It was a routine he had started during his physical training and now had developed into a habit. He enjoyed it, the solitude.

 ** _'What are you running from?'_**

Mostly Solitude. ' _I'm just running.'_ He breezed past the trees, the cold air burning its way down his lungs.

 ** _'Then why did you just speed up?'_**

 _'Seriously, it's called a morning jog, look it up.'_

 ** _'If you say so. Seems to me you're running from something.'_**

Kyo made his way around the bare trail that had slowly formed over his months at the house. The trees, the cold, the silence in the morning. It reminded him

Reminded him of what?

 ** _'Cages are pretty lonely huh?'_**

The dust came up in a cloud as Kyo stopped, leaning against a tree, eyes wide.

 ** _'You remember it don't you? Akito took you there, just so you could get an idea of where you are going.'_**

"I'm not going there!" Kyo slammed a fist against the trunk, the trunk didn't budge. "I'll kill myself before I let that happen."

 ** _'Is that who you need to kill?'_**

"No… NO It's the damned rat. If I can beat him then I'll be free.'

 ** _'See, things aren't all that hopeless.'_**

"I just have to get stronger…" Kyo looked up at the sky, searching. "Have to find a way, find a weakness, or a strength.' He stopped, as if catching what he was saying. "But Tohru…"

 ** _'right, the girl you're in love with.'_**

"I'm not in love with her, I can't- "

 ** _'Yeah, we've been through that. You don't want to hurt her, and you think beating Yuki will hurt her.'_**

"It would." He looked down, staring at his trashy sneakers "She hates it when he's hurt."

 ** _'Is saving her feelings more important to you than your freedom? Think about it, the rest of your life spent in that cage.'_**

"No, I just… I wish there was another way."

 ** _'Well, there's not is there. You know who's fault it is and yet you just keep passing by, ignoring the fact that your worst enemy is in the same house as you. He's the reason your mother died.'_**

"Yeah!" Kyo pounded the tree again, a little more forceful, a stream of blood made its way down his arm.

 ** _'He's the reason your father abandoned you.'_**

"That's true." Again, the tree took a beating.

 ** _'He's the reason they look at you with hate, with disgust, with pity.'_**

"He's the one who should be pitied." Kyo hissed digging his claws into the tree.

 ** _'The reason you can never be with Tohru.'_**

When Kyo blinked his eyes open he was laying on the ground, blood streaming from both hands. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, and opened them again. He was in the woods, it was still morning, he must have only passed out for a few moments.

Then he saw it

The tree he had been assaulting

Was laying on the ground next to him

A large gash, a monstrous gash, was carved into the side of the trunk, toppling the huge tree. Kyo blinked, his hands started to shake. He recognized those claw marks.

"What is this?" He yelled at the cold air. "What's happening to me?"

 ** _'You wanted strength, now you have it.'_**

"Not this! I don't want this! I don't want to be a monster!" Kyo cried, clawing at his head.

 ** _'Who cares how you get the strength, with this power you can defeat the rat, you can be free.'_**

Kyo felt again the hatred bubbling inside him, he growled, shaking his head. "Stop this! I don't want to be this!"

 ** _'You can't stop this, this is you, who you are.'_**

Kyo flashed back to the night before, on the roof. _'maybe…'_ He grabbed a stick and broke it off, creating a jagged edge, and stabbed it into his arm. "I'll just have to bleed you out." He growled through gritted teeth.

Silence

It worked

It actually worked

He found a way to control the voice

He stood up Shakely, keeping the stick with him. Slowly he made his way back to the house. The others should be getting up soon and he needed to wash up before Tohru saw.

Tohru

What was he going to do. The thought of her almost tore his chest in two. She was everything he admired, and yet he couldn't even touch her. He was a monster and she was a princess, and princesses belonged with princes.

He stumbled into the house in a daze, not even noticing Shigure in the Livingroom as he stumbled up to the bathroom.

Shigure watched his cousin, his eyes cold, it had started. True to his word he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Whatever happened next wouldn't be pretty. Maybe it was time Tohru left, before she got hurt, or killed.

 **Remember to Review, more reviews the faster the updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's in there?" Kyo hissed, banging on the bathroom door. He held his arm tight, but blood was starting to trickle down. The door swung open, slapping him across the cheek. He stepped back to see prince charming stepping out.  
"Remember what I told you about manners?" Yuki mumbled, rubbing his head. He was in half zombie state. That was good, might not notice the small pool of blood.

"Yeah whatever." Kyo grunted, brushing past the rat. Unfortunately, zombie Yuki didn't appreciate this gesture. Kyo found himself facing the ceiling, a foot on his chest.

"Why don't we try something more along the lines of "Oh, sorry Yuki, didn't know it was you, please excuse my rudeness." Yuki's eyes flashed dark as weight increased across Kyo's chest.  
"Get off me." Kyo snapped, struggling to keep his arm at a downward angle, and to get out from under the rat's weight. He had forgotten how Yuki overreacted when he was half asleep.  
"Apologize." Yuki leaned down, grabbing Kyo's collar and pulling his face close, the strain made Kyo gasp. "Apologize for your rotten attitude and for inconveniencing my day, and I'll let you go. Unless you think you can beat me."  
Kyo's eyes flashed red with anger, "I can." He hissed, clenching his fists. "You have no idea what I can do." He pushed Yuki off in a single shove and jumped up, banging a fist through a wall. " YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE MESSING WITH." He shouted, stepping towards Yuki, his hands shaking. He could only see Yuki. The rat, the stupid rat, the rat who got everything, the rat who everyone loved, the rat who was Akito's favorite, the rat who didn't give a damn about anyone else. The rat deserved to be the one shunned.

Yuki was fully awake now, he blinked in surprise. "Stupid cat, it's not the time to fight." He laughed but took a step back. Kyo looked like he was ready to fight to the death.

"Not the time to fight? Like you don't think you could win?" Kyo was the one to grab Yuki by the collar this time. "What? You scared? The fancy rat boy is now just a pathetic pale pile." Kyo let out a dark laugh.

In a single motion Yuki took the arm that Kyo was holding him with and twisted it around the cat's back, pinning him in place. "What the hell? Are you bleeding everywhere?" Yuki's brows furrowed as he focused on the arm he was holding. The one that had a steady flow of blood. "What did you do stupid cat?"

This was enough to snap Kyo out of his fury. As he unclenched his fists he noticed just how much blood had managed to spread throughout the hall. He wracked his brain and stammered "Fell, while jogging, hit a branch." He snatched his arm away out of Yuki's not loosened grip. "None of your business anyways fancy rat."

"Whatever" Yuki turned away. "Just clean this up and don't let Tohru see." 

Kyo did clean it up, and it took the rest of the morning. Yuki kept Tohru in the kitchen though Kyo was sure it wasn't intentional. He bandaged up his arm.

 _'It's not that bad.'_ He told himself. He grabbed his winter uniform and threw it on. The sleeves would keep Tohru from asking questions.

"Kyo, School." Tohru called from downstairs. Kyo grabbed his bag and walked down. "Have you been feeling cold?" Tohru asked, her brows furrowing in a worry.

"Hmm?" Kyo started to smile at her.

"You're wearing your winter uniform. Has it been cold to you?" Tohru tilted her head.

Kyo's smile faded. "Ah, just a tad." He said, barely a whisper.

 _'Idiot.'_ He growled at himself. _'What was that? Were you just going to talk to her as if you were equals? Forgetting your place much?'_

As if in agreeance Yuki seemed to appear next to him. "Worrying Miss Honda again?" He said in a threatening tone. "Why can't you do a single thing right? Apparently you can't even go on a jog without messing it up."  
Kyo felt the flame building inside him but seeing Tohru glancing their way he forced it down. "Shut up." He snapped, stalking off towards school.

School was dull. Thinking to much made his head spin. He was having a hard time concentrating on anything. Maybe he should have just played sick and stayed home. It's not like school would ever gain him anything. It wasn't like he was a normal kid. His eyes wondered, fixing themselves on the back a long brown-haired girl's head.

' _Tohru'_ He thought, ' _Tohru, working so hard to finish school. She's going to be amazing. She would make an amazing teacher, or a doctor, or a mom.'_

 _ **'Or a wife?'**_

 __Kyo almost jumped out of his seat. He grabbed the edges of his chair painfully hard.

 _ **'Miss me?'**_ It felt like the voice was shouting, echoing in his head.

 _'Go away! I don't want you!'_

 _ **'But you need me.'**_ He could almost hear the voice smile. _**'What were you thinking about Tohru? She is amazing isn't she. She's going to make a fantastic wife one day.'**_

 __Kyo started shaking, though he wasn't sure why. He felt like a knife was slowly twisting inside. _'yeah, she will.'_ He couldn't help but think back.

 _ **'Some lucky guy is going to get that girl. A guy who's kind, knows what to say, a guy who would never hurt her. A guy who's just as amazing as she is.'**_

 __ _'I get the point.'_ It felt like he was gasping the thoughts.

 _ **'You have a chance you know. Defeat the rat, maybe she'll see that you aren't a complete loser.'**_

 __Kyo didn't respond. He concentrated hard on not looking at Tohru.

 _'How do I get rid of you.'_

 _ **"You can't, I'm you."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo decided to head over to the dojo after school. He hadn't seen Kazuma in a while and it was getting harder to be in the same house as Tohru. The walk to the dojo was peaceful, or it would have been, had the voice not been screaming at him.

 _ **"You realize all this training is useless."**_

 _ **"If you stopped fighting me this would all be so much easier."  
"If you beat the rat, maybe that girl would see you as something more than a Monster."  
"Of course, maybe you need to become a monster to beat him."  
"You could always give up." **_

__Kyo nearly slammed the door of the dojo open, Kazuma looked up calmly. He was in the middle of meditation, if he was surprised to see Kyo he didn't show it. He only smiled and stood to embrace his son. "It's good to see you."

Kyo returned the gesture, and when the moment was finished he got to the point. "Will you spar me?" His voice came a bit rougher than intended.

"If you wish, go get changed." Kazuma, as calm as ever, patted Kyo on the head, ruffling his hair.

"No, now. Like this." Kyo put his fists up.

"Kyo, You're not in the right mind to fight. Get changed, do your warm up, then we can fight." Kazuma's brows furrowed just the smallest amount. Kyo was the one who didn't notice.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with my mind!" The cat almost shouted. "Fight me Shishou." He swung, and Kazuma blocked.

"Calm down! I will not fight you like this." Kazuma's voice was stern. He backed away, giving Kyo space.

"Fight me!" Kyo rushed at him, swinging again. "There's nothing wrong with me!" He shouted.

Kazuma grabbed Kyo's arm, twisting it and sending Kyo flying to his side. "This is not how I taught you to fight." Kazuma was done dealing with this.

"FIGHT ME!" Kyo jumped up.

 _ **"Let it out. Show him how strong you are. He's not taking you seriously. Show him what you can do."**_

 __"Kyo, Stop this." Kazuma grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. "I don't wish to fight you."

Kyo saw white.

Then red

Then black.

"Kyo? Are you alright?" He felt a light shake, he opened his eyes, his head was pounding. Dang.

"Kyo?" Kazuma was leaning over him, for once his calm expression was borderline panic.

"I'm fine." Kyo mumbled, rubbing his head. Then his eyes focused. Blood, so much blood. He rampantly checked his body, thinking his arm must have opened. He was fine. Kazuma was not.

Kyo grew pale. There was a deep gash across his master's arm. He recognized it. Along with the dozens of gashes across the walls and floor of the dojo.

 _'no.'_

 _'no, this wasn't me.'_

 _'I didn't do this. I would never hurt him.'_

"Kyo, calm down, I'm fine." Kazuma wrapped his arms around his son. "Please, I'm just glad you're okay."

 _'No, don't touch me, don't come near me.'_

Kyo stood up, looking around frantically. "Phone. Where's the phone."

Kazuma smiled gently. "Now Kyo, you know I don't have a phone. I'll be fine, just a few bandages and I'll be good to go. I've suffered worse."

"No. No, NO. You need help, you're hurt." _'I hurt you.'_

"Kyo-" before Kazuma could finish Kyo was running, he had to get to Shigure's house. To call Hatori. To get away.

" _ **Running again?'**_

 __ _'GO AWAY'_

 _ **'Always running from something aren't we? You can't run from me.'**_

 __"GO AWAY!" Kyo put his hands to his face, breathing hard. They came back damp. "GO AWAY! I'M NOT YOU!" He grabbed a branch and broke it. He stabbed it into his arm, screaming. "I'M NOT YOU!"

Silence.

He ran.

Hard.

Fast.

A trail of blood and tears falling behind him.

He reached the house, rushing into Shigure's study.  
"Kyo? What? No, you can't just barge in here. IS THAT BLOOD?" The dog jumped up, boarderline hysterical.

"I need to call Hatori. Move." Kyo pushed Shigure from his desk and flung the papers everywhere until the phone was uncovered. He waited a eternity for the phone to ring.

"Hatori. It's Kazuma, he's hurt, bad. At the dojo. It was… an accident." Kyo slipped the receiver down, and almost collapsed.

"Kyo…" Shigure said the word like it might explode on him. "Are you hurt? What happened? Come on to the kitchen."

"I'm fine." Kyo mumbled, stalking out of the study. "I'm going to head upstairs, please don't bother me." He made his way up to his room, collapsing on his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuki slipped into the living area after the commotion disturbed his studying. _'Did Shigure yell blood?'_ He was met with the sight of Shigure grabbing shoes and almost slamming into him.

"Shigure? What's going on?" Yuki backed up, giving the dog some space.

"Yuki, good, come with me, no, stay here, go check on Kyo." The dog didn't pause as he spoke, but gestured for Yuki to head up stairs.

"Why? What in the world happened?" Yuki didn't budge, not until he knew what was going on.

"It's Kazuma, he's hurt, I don't know the details but I think Kyo was hurt too. I have to go, check on him and call Hatori if it's serious." with that the dog pranced out the door. Yuki stood, his mouth slightly parted, he tried to take in what Shigure had just said. ' _Kazuma is injured, and Kyo might be too. Were they attacked?'_

He didn't ponder on it to long, ' _It's a good thing Tohru is at work, she doesn't need to be here for this.'_ he made his way up the stairs and knocked at the cat's door. No answer. He opened it a crack and called in.

"Kyo? Are you alright? Shigure sent me to check on you."

Still no answer.

 _'I guess it can't be helped'_ Yuki opened the door to see Kyo on the floor, and the yell Shigure had made now made sense. There was blood, a lot of blood, all on Kyo's clothes, but there didn't seem be be a puddle. ' _Maybe it's Kazuma's?'_ It seemed to hit Yuki all at once that Kyo was unconscious.

"Kyo?" Yuki grabbed his cousins shoulder and shook, yelling. "Kyo, wake up!" The cat remained motionless, Yuki checked for breathing. Good, the cat was breathing steady. Maybe was injured after all, loss of blood? Yuki grabbed Kyo's Hoodie and tore it off, searching for injuries.  
He didn't expect to see what appeared to be stab wounds, deep gashes, but they weren't fresh, at least, not that fresh. "What the hell Kyo?" Yuki breathed, wracking his mind for what might of happened. Was Kyo attacked? Why didn't he say anything? Was it Akito? Yuki shuddered and fought back the flashbacks of his time with Akito.

After getting over his initial shock Yuki checked his cousin for any additional wounds, finding none he checked Kyo's breathing again, and then headed to call Hatori.

"Yuki? Is Kyo okay?"

"I'm not sure, He's unconscious but I couldn't find any signs of recent injury."

"Unconscious? What the happened?" Yuki couldn't help but feel like Hatori knew more than he was letting on, that his ignorance was a front.

"I'm not sure, how's Kazuma?"

"He'll be fine, his injuries aren't as bad as they first appeared. He's a strong man and should recover quickly."

"What injuries?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll stop over to see Kyo in a few hours. Can you keep an eye on him till I'm there?"

Before Yuki could respond the phone clicked, indicating that Hatori had hung up. He sighed, "what the hell?" He couldn't shake the feeling that Hatori wasn't as concerned with Kyo's unconscious state as he should be. Unless, he knew something Yuki didn't.

Begrudgingly Yuki made his way back upstairs to find Kyo awake, at least Yuki assumed he was awake, because he was gone. Yuki was starting to get ticked.

"Kyo, come here." He called, making no effort to hide the irritation in his voice. He walked towards the window and peered out on the roof, surprisingly Kyo wasn't there. He entered the hall and heard water running from the bathroom "Kyo, come on man, Hatori said I have to watch you." Yuki knocked on the door, holding back his urge to pound it.

no reply

"Are you passed out again? You stupid cat."

no reply

Yuki sighed "You're fixing the door." with little effort the door was open and Yuki saw Kyo, sitting on the edge of the tub, conscious, holding a knife, blood streaming down his arm. The stab wounds made sense now.

"The hell Kyo?" Yuki grabbed the knife and flung it across the room, picking up a towel and wrapping Kyo's arm. "The hell are you doing? Do you want to die?" Yuki screamed at him, his stomach felt like a volcano was erupting inside him. "Why would you do this? Answer me!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's face, turning it towards him.

What he saw chilled him.

Kyo's eyes were cold, no, not cold, gone. Like Kyo wasn't there, like he was dead already.

"Kyo..." Yuki whispered, then reality swept him back. "We have to get you fixed up before you trans-"

-poof-

Yuki was left catching a small orange cat before it fell to the floor. "Of course, of course you transform now, well that's just great." Yuki felt a headache coming on. To many things were happening. "Kyo are you awake?" He shook the cat, slowly it turned it's head to look at him, but Yuki couldn't help but feel like it didn't see him, like it couldn't see anything. "I'm going to take you downstairs and call Hatori.- Owe don't scratch me." A tiny drop of blood slid down Yuki's thumb. "What was that for? You need help, and stop pretending you can't talk."

"Don't call."

"Well it's not up to you, you can't stop me."

"Please, don't call."

"The hell? You pretty much cut off your arm but don't want me to get help? Well I'm sorry but you're going to have to transform back if you want any say in it."

"Damn it you stupid rat don't call Hatori, I'm fine, I've got this."

"Like hell you've got this you dumb cat." Yuki grabbed a towl and wrapped Kyo in it.

-poof-

Yuki let go as the weight in his arms increased 100 fold. "You stupid cat, did you transform back from pure stubbornness?"

"Don't call him," Kyo was panting, clutching his arm. "I wear Yuki if you do I'll-"

"You'll do what? You can't even lay a finger on me. What if Tohru were here?" Yuki was starting to grow mad.

Kyo seemed to freeze at the thought of Tohru, for a second Yuki was sure he would transform again, but he recovered. "Don't bring her up." Kyo hissed.

"Why? What do you think she would say if she found out you were this pathetic." He shouldn't have said it, but he was pissed, and annoyed, and felt like he was lost in someone elses drama.

"Don't bring her into this she has nothing to do with this." Kyo pounded a fist into the wall, fire entering his eyes. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Well it's to late isn't it? She's going to find out that something has happened." Yuki had his own fire, and it was filled with the volcano spilling out. He turned to head down the stairs but felt a hand touch him, instinctively he grabbed the hand and flipping Kyo over, the cat slammed into a wall. "Don't try and stop me." Yuki growled

Kyo got back up, he was shaking. Yuki couldn't tell if it was pain or rage. "Don't tell Hatori." He stepped towards Yuki.

"Why not? You clearly need help, what if you would have died? What then?" Yuki shook his head. "I'm just trying to do my job, it's not like I want to help an idiot like you."

pain

Yuki looked down at his arm, blood was starting to trickle out, then pour out, of 4 long scratches.

He looked back at Kyo

The cat had grown pale, he was shaking again, and a monstrous claw was replacing his hand. The claws of the cat demon.

"Kyo." Yuki didn't know what to say, then the intense pain hit him.

"I..." Kyo looked around, like a scared animal cornered by wolves. "I can't." He ran out of the hallway, down the stairs, Yuki heard the front door open and shut.

"The hell was that?" He gasped, and grabbed another towel from the bathroom, this time wrapping his own arm. ' _Need to call Hatori.'_ He thought, before stumbling down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

_**'You could have beaten the rat, you could have been free.'**_

 _'I don't want to beat him, not like this. Freedom isn't worth this.'_

 _ **'Don't you see? This is freedom. Accept it, embrace it, this is who you are. Who you'be always been.'**_

 _'No! This isn't who I am! I'm not a-'_

 _ **'A Monster?'**_

 _'I'm not! I've tried so hard, tried to make up for what I've done.'_

 _ **'You honestly think you can make up for that? Face it, you are strong when you accept who you truly are.'**_

 _'I don't want this. I hurt them, I hurt the only person who has ever given a shit about me, why do you keep doing this to me?'_ Kyo collapsed next to a tree, he screamed into the void, clawing at the dirt, leaving larger gashes than his hands were capable of. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he almost panted, his chest felt like it was caving in on itself.

"Kyo?"

That voice, he knew that voice ' _no...'_

"Kyo, what happened? A gentle hand brushed against his shoulder, he faught to keep still. He cleared his throat, trying his best to keep emotion out of it.

"I'm okay, just dealing with some stuff, I can handle it." ' _good, she won't worry to much'_

"Are you sure?" Tohru knelt next to the cat, bending down to peer at his face. "Did something happen with Akito?"

' _crap, shes worried, you blew it.'_ "No, nothing like that. It's really nothing at all, it's late please you should get back to the house.'

"Why don't we go back togeather? I was waiting on Yuki to walk me home but he never showed up, do you know why?

 _ **'I wonder why he never showed, such a puzzle.'**_

"It's been a busy night, that's all.' It was getting harder to keep his voice steady, his hands were starting to tremble, he clenched his fists, letting the pain slow his breathing.

' _ **You can't get rid of me like that anymore, you can't get rid of who you are.'**_

"I'm not you." He breathed, then caught himself.

"Kyo you're worrying me, please, I can help just let me in." She looked desperate, she looked like Kazuma had...

' _ **Before you killed him?'**_

 _'NO! I DIDN'T'_

 _ **'You left him there, bleeding.'**_

"Tohru, please, get away from me." Kyo clenched his hand on a branch, slowly raising himself. "Please get back to the house, Yuki might need you there."

' **'** _ **running away again?'**_

"No, No, I won't leave you, not like this. Just come back with me, we can handle whatever it is togeather." Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm, as if she knew what he was about to do.

"Please, let go, let me go, I need to go,"

 _ **'All you ever do is run away.'**_

"I'm not leaving you, Never a gain."

"You don't know what you're doing! I'm dangerous! I hurt them, I hurt them all, I killed them."

' _ **That's right, you killed them, it's who you are.'**_

"If, if that's true, if you really did, then I'm not letting you out of my sight."

 _ **'She hates you now, won't let you escape until you've been punished for your sins.'**_

"I see." Something inside Kyo broke, as if the smalest spark in his soul went out, darkness. Black, so black, all he felt was black, it consumed his entire being, his heart, his soul, his mind, he was the darkness, he fell through the darkness, falling, falling, floating, flying, swimming.

Red

Red invaded his darkness, splashing it, creating an ocean he was drowing in.

"Kyo!"

He was pulled out by the scream, drawn back to harsh reality.

Blood

On his hands

On the ground

On her

 _/on her/_

 _'no.'_

 _'no. no. no. no'_

 _"_ Tohru, Tohru no." Kyo stared at the woman, clutching her side, gasping for air. She looked at him, she looked at him with, what was it? It wasn't fear, or disgust, it was sadness. She was sad, more than sad.

"NO!" He scooped her in his arms and fled to the main house, damn the consequences, he wasn't going to let her die. "It's going to be okay." He breathed, he gut clenching tightly. "You're going to be okay."

 _ **'Who are you trying to convince?'**_

"This is your fault!" Kyo screamed as he took off back to the house, his mind in a haze. He didn't recognize Tohru's worry or confusion.

' _ **We are the same though aren't we? Isn't it our fault?'**_

"we are not the same"

' _ **We'll see.'**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are, CHapter 9. If you like this story it would mean the world to me if you would let me know. Reviews are what keep me motivated (it's the sad, sad truth.) It might take me a while to figure out a way out of this mess so motivation is in desperate demand. Thank you all so much for reading it really does mean so much. Stay beautiful! Stay fandom!**

"Yuki what happened?" Shigure stared at the slightly bloody rat who had just called to say there was a 'situation'.

"I'm fine, Kyo's not, he's run off, how is Kazuma?" Yuki seemed to brush off the dog's concern, he clutched his arm like it was simply a little scratch, but he couldn't hide the blood still seeping between his fingers, streaming down his arm. "Really, I'm fine." He assured the dog.

"Like hell you are, Hatori!" the dog yelled over his shoulder. "You need to come help Yuki, I'll help Kazuma."

"Kazuma is here?" Yuki inquired. Shigure nodded, "Hatori needed to look at both of you so we just brought him along, it'll be easier this way when we find Kyo." He padded off to meet Hatori at the door and put Kazuma's arm around his shoulder, helping him to a couch.

Hatori approached Yuki, his medical kit in hand. "Keep pressure on it until I say so. We need to clean it and then stop the bleeding. Cleaning it will hurt are you ready?"

The dragon was so matter-o-fact. It almost felt like he was angry at Yuki, but he had always been this way. Yuki nodded. "I'm ready."

There was a sting and a burn and fiery pain as Hatori scrubbed gently at the wound, removing Yuki's hand one part at a time. He then grabbed a bandage and wrapped the wound.

"You'll heal, no nerve damage and it didn't reach your bone so mostly just long and shallow."

Yuki nodded and closed his eyes. "Now, will someone please tell me what's going on?" his head was starting to spin with everything that had happened. It was only an hour ago that Shigure was yelling at him to look after Kyo.

"I can do that." To Yuki's surprise it was Kazuma who had spoken.

"You can't." Shigure interrupted. "none of us can."

Kazuma waved a hand as if shooing off a fly "Akito may have some control over you but he doesn't over me, not anymore at least. He turned to look at Yuki "It's because of the cat's curse.

"I guess I figured that part out." Yuki said softly. He could feel the heartbreak in Kazuma's voice.

"Well, to put it simply, the reason the cat needs to be locked up is not simply out of cruelty, though I assure you it is cruel." Kazuma sighed, Yuki assumed he was trying to keep himself logical. "The older the cat grows the more prominent the spirit of the cat becomes. The cat you could say is the strongest of all the zodiac, for its spirit is vengeful, angry, and very strong. No matter your skill or training Kyo could defeat you in a instant if he gave in to the cat spirit."

"So, the claw..." Yuki was having a hard time wrapping his head around all this. "What about the beads?"

"The claw that you saw is only part of the cat spirit's power, if Kyo was to give in he would fully transform and there would be little hope left, not that there is much now. The beads help restrain the cat spirit but they are old, and the spirit is strong. It used to be that with the beads the cat would not need locked up until it's older years, but now, it appears this isn't the case." Kazuma said the last part as barely a whisper, his gray hair slipping over his face as he lowered his head.

"Rest" Hatori ordered, almost glaring at Yuki. "while your wounds probably won't cause permanent damage they will if you don't rest."

"Of cousre." Kazuma smiled softly. "Perhaps some tea, Shigure?"

"Already started some." the dog winked.

Yuki felt like somehow he had switched into a different setting, from talking about cat demons to cups of tea. "What about Kyo? Shouldn't we look for him?" He felt overwhelmed, like everyone had already moved on, like they were prepared to just let Kyo die, in a way.

"Akito has already been informed and will take care of securing him." Hatori said, like he would comment on the weather.

"You're going to let Aktio confront him?" Yuki felt his blood rising, images of what Akito would do to Kyo, say to Kyo started flashing in his mind.

"Yuki," Kazuma said gently, taking the tea that Shigure handed him. "You are welcome to do as you wish, if any of us interfered with Akito's plan Kyo would suffer, but you aren't supposed to know anything. You are simply looking for your lost cousin." Kazuma look at Yuki, and Yuki felt his blood cool. The eyes of the man who had lost all hope, who all he wanted was to say goodbye to his son. Yuki nodded and took off out the door.

"Kyo!" he screamed into the darkness. The darkness screamed nothing back. Yuki stopped, closing his eyes he whispered to the wind. "Friends, help me." he sensed the scurries around him, the whispers of the smallest devils on the wind. He opened his eyes to find dozens of rats at his feet, and even more arriving. "Help me find him, I can't do it alone."

The rats lead him to a figure running towards him. "Kyo?" He yelled. The cat stopped, Yuki could see his orange eyes reflecting in the moonlight.

"Yuki? I thought.. nevermind. Help me, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Kyo nearly collapsed placing something on the ground, Yuki ran closer.

"Oh my … Tohru... is she..." Yuki knelt to her, "What happened?"

"Yuki I'm okay." Tohru whispered, she sounded weak, but she was alive.

"I'll grab her, you follow." Yuki nodded to Kyo, picking Tohru up gently.

"I can't." Kyo shook his head, backing away. "I can't go back there, you don't understand Yuki, I can't see them, not after, not after all of this. I can't face that."

"I need you to come back with me Kyo, don't do this." Yuki held Tohru close, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Why? What possible reason would I have for going back?" Kyo hissed, but it was not his normal hiss, it was scared.

"To..." Yuki hesitated. "Do you know, what's going to happen?"

"What the hell are you talking about Yuki? You need to go, take Tohru, hurry."

"Kyo I can't go without you, I can't face him knowing I couldn't keep a promise."

"What promise? Yuki leave, please."

"A unspoken promise, probably the greatest promise I ever made. Kyo he needs to see you one more time, just one more." Yuki found himself shouting at this point.

"Who does? Akito?"

"What? No! Freaking hell no, Your dad, Kazuma needs to see you."

Kyo fell silent, Yuki noticed his hands shaking.

"Come back with me, before it's to late. You can take off after that I don't care but you need to face this, you can't run from it any longer."

Kyo hesitated, then nodded. Togeather they ran back to the main house.

"Tohru, Kyo, Yuki." Shigure opened the door to the three of them.

"Tohru needs help she's hurt." Kyo gasped, panting.

"It looks like you need help too." Kyo turned to the voice, his gut falling as he saw Kazuma on the couch, his heart clenched as he saw the bandages around the man's chest.

"I..." The cat couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Come- it's okay, I'll help clean you up." Kazuma smiled warmly and Kyo felt like his heart was being stabbed. He didn't deserve this. Still, he slowly made his way and sat next to the man who had loved him more than anything.

"Looks like you got scratched up pretty good." Kazuma said softly, looking down at the cat's arm. Kyo looked as well, and for the first time realized how much blood was practically spilling out. Had it been like this the whole time?

"Master I-"

"It's okay Kyo" Kazuma interrupted. "I'm just, glad you came home." Kazuma placed a palm on Kyo's cheek, looking into his eyes. "I will never regret it, never, you are my greatest accomplishment in life."

Kyo found his hands shaking, he turned his head away. "I can't stay anymore." He whispered. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I keep hurting everyone. Tohru-"

"Kyo." Tohru's voice came from behind him, he turned to see her standing a hand on Yuki's shoulder for support. "Kyo please don't go because you are afraid of hurting people. Nothing could hurt-" she stopped, a tear making it's way down her cheek "Nothing could hurt more than you leaving.-"

" _I'm afraid it's to late for that."_ A shilling voice came from the doorway, the group turned to see Akito standing there, with a few well toned grunts. "After all, he can't control it any longer can he?"

"Control what?" Tohru asked, as Yuki placed himself between her and Akito.

"You know don't you Kyo? You know what monster grows inside you." Akito let out a soft laugh. "After all, you've probably always known, you bring nothing but pain."

Kyo felt his body growing cold. Akito's words held such power, like a knife stabbing him over and over. He remembered his mother, Tohru's mother, All the pain he caused Kazuma, all the pain he caused Tohru, Yuki, even Shigure had to put up with him.

"you can't just take him!" Yuki said sternly, only Tohru noticed the small shake in his hands. "You can't just lock him up without giving him a chance."

"No..." Kyo stood up, Kazuma's hand slipping from his arm. "It's okay, I'll go."

"Kyo!" Tohru whispered desperately. "Don't."

"I have to." Kyo turned to look at Torhu, her soft brown eyes, so gentle, so warm. The warmest eyes he had ever seen. They gave him the strength he needed. "Tohru, I... I will never forget." He smiled at her, giving it all the warmth he could, wanting to give her just a fraction of what she gave him.

"Kazu- Dad. Thank you, for everything." Kyo couldn't look Kazuma in the eyes, but he did catch Yuki's on the way out the door. Eyes Kyo had never seen before, not anger, not pity, frustration?

"Keep yourself." Yuki said quietly as Kyo passed. Kyo wasn't sure what he meant, but he nodded. "You too rat" He muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

(Warning: Time jump)

Kyo woke with the sun, he groaned and rolled over, his eyes caught the wall, the small tally marks working over themselves. _'nearly two years huh?'_ He rested an arm over his face. _'Can't believe I'm still alive.'_ A breeze slipped through the small barred window, gently reminding him of the fall weather coming on. "Winter is coming huh?" Kyo sat up. Winter last year was… hard to say the least. Akito only allowed the smallest of blankets and Kyo tried to sleep without it, hoping the winter would take him away, it never did, only reminded him of his harsh realities. The good news was the cold seemed to numb… it.

 ** _'Thinking about me?'_**

 _'Good morning, don't worry, you won't be here long.'_ Kyo thought bitterly, every morning around this time Akito came in to give him his "treatment" on rare occasion Hatori was the substitute when Akito didn't feel like messing with a monster.

Kyo stood, going to the small window, if he stood on his toes he could just see the tops of the trees. The leaves russeling in the wind, turning colors. The soft brown reminded him of something.  
Oh.

A shard of pain slipping through his heart, but he quickly ignored it. He tried not to think about things like that.

He tried not to think at all.  
 ** _'You could go back, you could escape, you could be free.'_**

 _'Free to kill the people I love?'_ Kyo chuckled. He had the same conversation every morning. Then

again, if he didn't have someone to talk to he might go mad.

Though  
He guessed this was a sign of his madness.

 ** _'What people? No one has come to save you, no one has come to visit you, you are alone. There's no one to protect.'_**

 _'No, I thought you might be right once, but now I see that they stay away to protect me, to protect me from you.'_

 ** _'You mean from you? I am you.'_**

 _'You keep saying that.'_

There was a tap at the door, Kyo went to sit on the small wooden cot, to prepare himself.  
As Hatori entered Kyo let a sigh of relief escape him. Today was a lucky day.

"Arm." Was all Hatori said and Kyo presented his. Hatori grabbed the sleeve and pulled It up,

Kyo was greeted with the disgusting flesh, mutilated beyond recognition with deep cuts, bandages covering the lower part, it was, as Akito said, "The only way to punish the monster and get it to behave"

Hatori produced a surgical blade and a restraint, he quickly strapped Kyo's arm a pole designed for that exact reason, he strapped both arms, to keep the monster from fighting back. "Do it quickly, he is strong today," Kyo breathed, clenching his fists. Hatori nodded and dipped the blade in a small vial, some sort of poison that kept Kyo only half there, only half human.

"Wait,"  
Hatori paused, glancing at the cat.  
"Please… just…." Kyo looked down, his clenched fists couldn't hide his tremors.

"You know I can't do that." Hatori said coldly, and with exact precision made the slice.

Kyo screamed, and then the poison kicked in.

_

 _"Kyo, I missed you so much!"  
"Tohru?" Kyo looked up, "Tohru is that you?"  
"I'm here." Tohru ran to him, grabbing his hands. "I'm finally here."  
"Tohru, I-"  
"I know" She smiled, her eyes so bright, the most light Kyo had seen in a long time. "me too-"  
"I love you." Kyo held her, breathing in her hair." _

_A small blush fell over her cheeks. "Kyo I…I.. I love you too." She giggled covering her mouth.  
The bright light in her eyes dim_

 _Her pupils dilate as her eyes widen.  
"Why…" She breathed, dropping to her knees.  
"No!" Kyo screamed, reaching out to catch her, but where hands should be there were claws. She looked up at him clutching her stomach, blood seeping between her fingers. _

_"I'm sorry Kyo." She whispered.  
"No! Tohru, I'm sorry, please don't go, I'm sorry."_

 ___

"Hatori, How is he?" If Hatori was surprised to see Yuki in the main house entryway he didn't show it.  
"Same." Hatori said dead pan. "It's been a while Yuki." Hatori made his way down the hall, gesturing Yuki to follow. "Tea?"  
Yuki followed, keeping up with the older man. "I've been busy, school has kept me… distracted." Yuki brushed his hand through his hair. "I should come more but,"  
"But it doesn't really matter." Hatori finished, they had reached the small room Hatori used for his medical needs. "Sit, I've been thinking." Hatori made his way to the small hotplate and put on a pot of hot water, Shigure would scowl at such tactics but it was efficient.  
Yuki sat, he looked thin, pale, but that was normal. School had done good for him, but he lost a lot when he chose to leave. "Hatori, has there been any change?" Yuki pressured, Hatori shook his head.  
"Akito makes sure that the inner cat remains restrained, and Kyo in the process."

"Hatori, can I see him? Like I know I can't see him but if someone were to see him without Akito knowing how would they do it?" Yuki leaned in, staring Hatori down. "It's important Hatori, it's important I see him soon."

Hatori sighed. "Calm down Yuki, I might not seem it but I'm on your side." He waved his hand, "You don't understand, even if you were to see Kyo he wouldn't be… Kyo. The only times he's himself are the hours before his… injection. He might not even recognize you."  
"Then let me see him in those moments."  
Hatori shook his head, getting up and grabbing a couple mugs. "That isn't easy, it's only on rare occasion that Akito isn't there, and if he catches you-"  
"It's worth the risk."  
Hatori placed a couple mugs of steaming tea on the table. "Look, stay here tonight and I'll do my best to convince Akito he is unwell in the morning. You'll only have a few moments with Kyo if this does work. If it doesn't it will make things much worse."  
Yuki nodded, taking a sip of his tea.


	11. Chapter 11

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThat morning Yuki waited on Hatori's signal that things were clear. It wasn't until late morning before Hatori showed up, he looked exhausted. "It took a while but I convinced Akito that the cold would make things worse for him. We have to hurry, Kyo can become hard to handle soon he needs treated as soon as possible Yuki. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki recognized the severity of the situation and nodded, matching Hatori's quick pace down the main house. They walked a good twenty minutes before reaching the isolated section of a courtyard on the far edge of the inner estate. It looked abandoned. Hatori walked up to a large metal door and unlatched it, motioning for Yuki to slip inside first, before following. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt took a moment for Yuki's eyes to adjust, the only light came from a small window up high. "Kyo?" Yuki called out, searching for the figure. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanat first there was silence, then the sound of metal scraping the floor as a shadowy figure stood up. "Yuki? The hell?" br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki almost smiled at the expression, some things didn't change. "I need to speak with you, it's important." Yuki took in his cousin as his eyes adjusted. Thin, no muscle, he had grown a beard, though a shabby one. "It's about Tohru." br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo's eyes seemed to show both hope and pain at her name. "Has something happened?" Kyo took a step closer and Yuki again heard the sounds of chain scraping the floor. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kind of." Yuki rubbed the back of his neck, he hadn't really planned out how to say this. "When you… left she was okay at first, sad, but okay, I think she always thought you would becoming back, but after graduation when nothing changed she moved. She stopped visiting, I called her but she eventually stopped picking up."br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Good," Kyo hissed. "This family is toxic she should get away."br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah, I agree with you there but, Hannah called me a week ago. Apparently she hasn't been recovering, apparently her leaving wasn't because she was upset it was because she felt guilty."br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why? What did she think she did?" Kyo almost yelled, good old Kyo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""Yeah, I don't' have a clue." Yuki shrugged. "But she's in the hospital. They think it's psychological, apparently she's suffering from some sort of break, look, I think you can help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"br / Silence/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Silence/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo, she needs you."br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She needs you Yuki, She doesn't need me, I'm the one that did this to her." The voice was soft, not the fire Kyo that Yuki had seen moments before. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I can't fix this!" Yuki gritted his teeth. "Don't you think I've tried?" Look, we can get you out of here, I formed a plan with the others, none of us want you in here, we can figure things out-" br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"I don't want out." /strongbr / The voice wasn't Kyo's, it was, but it wasn't. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do you mean?" Yuki took a step forward, but was pulled back by Hatori./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Don't you get it rat boy? This isn't a joke, I almost killed you, I almost killed her, you can't let me out of here." /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We can figure it out, we can do some sort of treatment, you aren't a monster Kyo." Yuki felt desperate, Kyo not wanting to escape wasn't in his plans. br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will never see Tohru again." /strongKyo yelled, stepping closer. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""If you want to help so badly then you would make sure I never have the chance to escape this hell pit. You could do that, Hatori, he's to weak but you could do it, I've seen the fire in your pathetic eyes." br / /strongspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki blinked, shocked, he glanced at Hatori who was grabbing something from his bag. "Kyo, listen, you don't belong here, we can help."br / strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Then help end my pathetic existence." /strongKyo lunged, half morphed into the cat demon, before Yuki had a chance to react a sharp tug and a loud scraping of metal pulled Kyo to the floor. Yuki noticed then the chain that was attached to the cat's legs. br / br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Grab his arm!" Hatori yelled, "Yuki grab it now, his right arm." br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki blinked, then his brain kicked into action. He lunged on the arm that took up half his body. br / Hatori ran up next to them and pulled up the cat's sleeve, Yuki felt bile rise in his mouth at the sight of the cuts mixed with scars. Hatori made a clean slice and jumped out of the way. Kyo struggled and went limp after just a few seconds. br / br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's his medication?" Yaki said through a dry mouth. "You freaking slice him up like a animal?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's the only thing that can keep him under control." Hatori said, coldly, cleaning the blade. I assure you, it's better than leaving him in a cage with himself. br / Yuki didn't quite understand that one. "Hatori, can I come back? Can I see him again?" br / Hatori sighed, shaking his head. "We'll see Yuki, this, this wasn't a good thing."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She's going to die Hatori." Yuki pleaded, desperately. br / span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Ok." Hatori looked away. "Next week, you can come then, but he won't be any better Yuki."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki nodded, next week then./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	12. Chapter 12

Kyo woke with a loud groan. Akito had been there the day before and for whatever reason the man was not happy. Said the cat needed punished, wouldn't way what for, not like Kyo disagreed with him.  
The visit with Yuki kept circling in his mind. It had been about a week, but it was still so clear. He looked so much older, they all probably did, Kyo probably looked like crap.  
Tohru, he had said her name. It hurt so much. Tohru was dying. It was Kyo's fault. Why did that precious woman always feel the need to place the world on her own sholders. He wanted to see her, he wanted to see her so badly, but he knew, he knew what would happen.  
The creek of the door lead Kyo to lift his eyes. It was Hatori's footsteps, and, two other pair. Yuki again?  
The silver hair gave it away as the rat slipped in, followed by Kazuma. Kyo froze.  
He hadn't seen Kazuma since

Kazuma must hate him now. After everything he did, he must be such a disappointment. Kyo seemed to shrink away, his mouth dry.  
Warmth enveloped him, he hadn't realized how cold he really was. The first human contact he had in over a year. Kazuma held Kyo close, and Kyo felt his heartbeat slow, he gently wrapped his arms around Kazuma, trembling at the sudden barrage of emotion.  
"I missed you my son." Kazuma breathed, when he pulled away his eyes glistened. "I missed you every day. It will be alright, I am here now."  
Kyo pushed back the longing to sob in his father's arms. "I missed you too Shishou" He breathed, his voice breaking slightly. "Why are you here? It's not safe." Realization came back to him, and he quickly backed away. "It's not safe for any of you, you have to leave."

"That won't be happening." Kazuma spoke in a calm voice, taking a seat on the cot, motioning for Kyo to join him. "Please listen to what I have to say my son."

Kyo hesitated, it would only be a few moments before the voice came back, he couldn't have anything happen again, he couldn't have Kazuma get hurt again. As if sensing Kyo's hesitation Kazuma smiled, and motioned again, relucently Kyo sat.

"I won't be long, I know you are concerned. Kazuma folded his hands in his lap. "Yuki tells me Tohru has gotten rather ill."  
Kyo looked down, mimicking the position. "Yeah…"  
"He thinks that if she saw you, it might help."  
"It won't, and I can't leave." Kyo whispered, barely audible. "I can't save her."

"Well, some of us disagree. Kyo," Kazuma turned to look into the orange eyes. "She loves you, she always has, she never stopped loving you Kyo."

Hearing those words, even if they weren't from Tohru, it was like being stabbed a thousand times. "I know, I love her." Kyo said, biting his lip and letting out a shuddering breath. "I love her more than anything, that's why I can't see her, I can't hurt her again."

Kazuma nodded, and they sat in silence. Kyo felt so much relief at being able to see Kazuma. He felt so much hope at experiencing a glimpse of love again.

"Do you remember when I had you train against Kagura?" Kazuma laughed lightly "She would go crazy and push you around."  
"Yeah, she was pretty tough." Kyo smiled softly.

"Do you remember how you started winning?"

"You showed me that strength does not equal value. I could easily direct her blows back against her." Kyo nodded.

"This part of you, I know that it's stronger than you." Kazuma said gently. "I know you have tried hard to beat it, and I know that you never want to hurt anyone again."

"Why are you telling me this Shishou?" Kyo look at his master, confused. "I can never leave this cage, it's the only answer."

Kazuma nodded. "That is an answer, but I think that just like Kagura, you can learn to misdirect the strength that's inside you. It's full of hate and anger and it wouldn't hesitate to hurt, but you are so much more than those things. You are my son."

Kyo remained silent, thoughtful. He didn't have much courage, but Shishou's confidence made him want to try, made him want to try more than anything.

"It's time." Hatori said quietly, opening his medical bag. Kyo noticed Yuki's pale face, he looked like he was about to barf.

"I would like to skip the medication today." Kyo barely had the strength to say the words. Already he could feel dread coming in. He glanced at Kazuma and it gave him a little bit of courage. "I think that I would like to try and fight this." Kyo mustered a smile for his father's sake. More than anything he didn't want Kazuma to see him lose control, but perhaps more than that he wanted Kazuma to watch him fight. He wanted to be a son that a father could be proud of.

"Are you sure Kyo?" Hatori raised an eyebrow, placing his bag down. "I can't keep Akito away."

"Then I'll handle Akito, do what you need to Hatori but this is my decision." Kyo stood up, a gesture that it was time to go. He gave a last hug to Kazuma, and his father's smile was enough.

As they were leaving Yuki turned, Kyo tried to communicate with his eyes how grateful he was, and Yuki nodded. This wasn't going to be easy, but Kyo had hope, hope for the first time in a long while.


	13. Chapter 13

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"br / br / "YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFY ME?" Akito screamed, grabbing Kyo by the throat. "REFUSING MY HELP? YOU WANT THIS MONSTER TO RUN FREE? YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYONE AROUND YOU?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Yes, you do. They deserve it, they locked you up, you didn't do anything." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: .5in;""I want to live, without hurting those around me." Kyo gasped, responding to both voices./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE." Akito yelled, dropping Kyo gasping on the floor. "You will never be a gentle loving creature." Akito laughed, grabbing a dagger from his robes. "You will never be someone who can caress without killing." He approached Kyo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""But you can be free, this is your chance, you are stronger than him. We can do it together." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo jumped up, grabbing the knife from Akito, his hand transforming into a claw. "I am more than a monster." He hissed, throwing the knife through the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""We are so much more than what he treats you. We are not monsters, we are God's the power to kill as we please." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo began to tremble, he grabbed Akito's throat, the ability to crush it would be like breaking a toothpick. "I am no monster." Kyo's voice was low. "I will be caged no longer."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIf Akito was afraid he did now show it. "You're certainly acting like a beast for someone who claims they aren't one." Akito said coldly. "You do not have the humanity to end my life." He laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo paused, his body begged for him to squeeze the life out of this pathetic man. The scars Akito inflicted seemed to scream in agreeance./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Just one tiny muscle twitch and we can be free. We can prove to everyone how strong we are." span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'No, No this isn't strength. Shishou said I was strong but not this way." /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""We can make them suffer, make them all suffer./strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'I don't want them to suffer, maybe Akito but not the rest.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""They shunned you, shunned us, they treated you as if you were nothing. Show them what you are."/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Tohru.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"'Yes, show her what you can do.' /strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span'No, Tohru believed in me, she always did.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""She knew how strong you could be.'/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong"NO!" Kyo screamed, throwing Akito towards the door. "Get out, get out now." Kyo hissed, turning away, clutching his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How pathetic, I knew you couldn't do it." Akito panted, slipping out the door and bolting it. "You might refuse treatment, but you will still be locked up for the rest of your miserable life. br / br / span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Why would you just let him go? You had him, you could have destroyed him." /em/strongThe voice billowed in Kyo's head, blinding him. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""YOU HAD SO MUCH POWER." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong"I still have the power." Kyo panted, sinking to the floor, clutching his head. "I still hold the power, Not you. You are stronger but I have the power." It was a line he repeated a lot./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Imagine what you could be. No one would ever look down on you again. No one would ever refuse you to join them. No one would dare defy you." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo remembered the times he stood in the snow, watching the zodiac have their feast, the times they passed, either not looking at him or looking down at him, the times his mother hid him inside. It hurt, he wanted it, wanted them to see how strong he was, how much control he had over their pathetic lives./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe shook his head, no, Tohru, think of Tohru, she never looked down on him, she saw him as a person, as someone she wanted to be with, he wanted to be with her. Was it possible?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'She doesn't want you like this, so pathetic, can't even stand up.'/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong"She loved me before, she will love me now." Kyo reassured himself, saying the words aloud to the cold empty prison./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo closed his eyes and tried to sleep. The voice had exhausted him, but sleep was harldy ever within his reach./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHis nap was interrupted by the door opening again, he jumped up, assuming Akito was back for another round. He sighed when it was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"please stay away, I don't have a lot of control." Kyo breathed, making sure his shackle was tight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHatori nodded. "Seeing if you needed anything, Akito came in screaming, told me it would be better if you had your throat slit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo chuckled, "You know he might be right." He sat down on the small cot. "What I need isn't something you can bring me, unless…" br / span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes?" Hatori tilted his head slightlyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Would I be able to write a letter? Just a pencil and paper, or a marker if you don't want to give me anything that sharp, hell even a crayon."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"To who?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Tohru" Kyo said it softly, but Hatori apparently heard him because he didn't ask anything more./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I can get it to you in the morning. I'm glad to see you're still you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo opened his mouth to answer but froze as he struggled to maintain control./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""This man has cut you hundreds of times, and you're being nice to him? He deserves exactly what he did to you, punish him, show him the mercy he has shown you." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong"You need to go. Now." Kyo gasped out, grabbing the sides of the cot, his knuckles white, his hands slowly growing into claws./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHatori left without hesitation./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo collapsed on the cement ground, trembling. "I will not let you win." He breathed. "You may be stronger by I have the power."/p 


	14. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt had been two weeks. Yuki managed to get the letter to Tohru, he said she cried when she read it. Kyo didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. He felt like he was making progress, but some days were better than others. He didn't feel near confident enough to leave the chain that kept him restrained. Yuki said there wasn't a lot of time. Kyo needed more time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo." It was night when Kazuma's voice came as a muffle through the door. "Are you awake?"br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo jumped up and rushed towards the door. "I'm here, what do you need?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's time, we need to go, are you ready?" Kyo heard the door start to open./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No! no I'm not ready yet, I don't have control I-"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKyo paused as the door swung style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKazuma stood there, clutching his side./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm afraid it can't wait, you're in danger, we need to go now." He said, his voice wavering. "Akito has decided that you are better dead, hurry my son."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo stood in shock, and rage, rage that Akito would dare hurt Kazuma, he felt the darkness turning inside him but pushed it back. Urgency was a good distraction. He motioned for Kazuma to undo the lock around his ankles, and hurried out into the cold night./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSnow/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt was just the softest touch of snow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo paused to stare, the sky seemed to shine from every angle with flakes of white snow./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo, come." Kazuma grabbed his hand, pulling him along. Kyo's legs were weak from the days of restrained movement, he stumbled and Kazuma caught him. "I'm sorry, but we must hurry, Haru will be at the next gate to help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey made their way in a somewhat reasonable time, Kyo tripped every several feet, and Kazuma injured was not able to support him a lot. Kyo noticed the cow in a distance, his white and black figure standing out in the snow. "Haru," Kazuma called out and the figure drew closer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are you hurt Sensi?" Haru asked, practically picking up Kyo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Just a scratch, we must hurry to the train, Akito is ruthless and I am afraid nothing will stop him."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWith Haru half dragging half carrying Kyo their headway was much quicker. They made it out of the estate and Kyo was surprised to see Momiji waiting at the entrance. He had grown, looked more like a man now than a boy./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Are things all set up?" Kazuma asked, and Momiji nodded. "Very good, You accompany him, please, be careful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Aren't you coming with us?" Kyo asked, confused. Everything had moved so fast, but now his mind was starting to clear. This was apparently a escape plan they had in the making for quite some time./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I am needed here, but go, I will be with you shortly." Kazume drew his son close, squeezing him. "Go see the woman you love."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo's mouth went dry, he hadn't even thought about that part. Before he could respond Kazuma had left and Shigure had driven up in a car. Haru dragged Kyo into the back seat and Momiji sat in the front em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Maybe they think Haru has a chance of taking me if I transform' /emKyo thought bitterly./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe drive was long, and for the most part silent. Shigure made some rather distasteful jokes which were met with Haru making some distasteful threats which Momiji tried to clear with some annoying puns. Kyo sat looking out the window, the snow captivating his thoughts./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Tohru, what will I say to her? Will she still want to see me? Yuki says that she needs to see me but what if that isn't the case, what if seeing me makes her worse.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"'You are pathetic.'/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo froze, the voice had for the most part stayed away, why did it choose now to terrorize him, what if he lost control? In this small car speeding down the highway, it would be a disaster./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'That woman isn't going to want you, not weak, not like this. You need to show you how powerful you have become.'/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Tohru has always accepted me, even when I couldn't beat Yuki, even when I couldn't beat myself, she isn't like that./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"'People change, maybe she has changed.'/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'If she has, then I'll figure that out when I get there.'/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"'What if it's not heartache that's killing her, what if what you did to her last time. Yuki said she left right after and just got worse and worse, what if you did something to her.'/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo didn't respond to that, he didn't know what to say./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHaru seemed to read his mind. "She still loves you." He said matter-o-factly/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How do you know?" Kyo sighted, placing his forehead against the cold window. "What if she doesn't want to see me, what if I caused this."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She does." There he went in the same assured tone/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But how can you know that?" Kyo almost whined/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Because you don't fall out of love." Haru nodded, as if that answered everything./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What if she was never in love." Kyo almost slammed his fist through the window./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo." It was Momiji who piped up, his voice softer than normal. "I know that she loved you, I know that she loved you more than anything."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Did she tell you that?" Kyo felt like everyone was talking without giving him any answers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She never told me, but I knew. I knew she loved you because she could never love me. She loved you to much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThis brought Kyo to a standstill, he had no idea that's how Momiji felt, sure there were a few passing comments back in the day but, he was such a little boy then. "I'm sorry." Kyo finely said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yeah." Momiji laughed "It sucked for a while, but you know what? Every time she thought about you or talked about you it was like the whole world was listening. I want someone to talk about me like that one day."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe rest of the car ride was silent, and Kyo felt better. The voice was persistent but Momiji's words were true and solid. Kyo knew the truth./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThey got to the hospital just as the sun was starting to rise. It was in a town Kyo had never traveled to, not that he did much traveling. "She's in here?" It wasn't really a question./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She's on the top floor, I've only seen her once, she didn't want to see anyone then." Momiji nodded./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How." Kyo swallowed. Hard. "How bad is she?" he felt like his stomach was about to cut through his heart and jump out his style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She doesn't look sick, not until you really look at her." Momiji shrugged, trying to lighten the situation. "It's kinda like her soul is already half gone. There's not much light left ya know?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo didn't respond, he imagined that's how he looked a few months ago. Not much light left. He shook himself, this wasn't a time to get into philosophical discussions, Tohru was there, she wanted to see him, he needed to see her. He had control, he had the power, he could do this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo walked up the steps of the hospital, he snagged the room number from Shigure and snuck past the nurses, it wasn't even close to visiting hours but he couldn't wait./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span305, this was her room. He knocked softly, his heart pounding so hard he was scared someone would hear. He felt like a thousand daggers were shooting his chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Come in." It was the softest voice he had ever heard. It was her voice. It was perfect. He almost cried when he heard it. Slowly he opened the door and walked through/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Tohru." He whispered, shutting the door behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTohru sat up in bed, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes spilling over with tears. She couldn't speak but reached for him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe walked closer, offering his hand, she ignored it and grabbing him, pulling him into a hug./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-poof-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThere he sat, a little orange tabby, practically smothered by warm arms and wet salty tears./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I though," Tohru hiccupped through her sobs. "I thought you were gone, I thought I would never see you again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm here." Kyo tried to reassure her, but felt it wasspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanno use as a cat. He was glad cats didn't have tear ducts/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Akito, he said." Tohru hiccupped again. "He said it was my fault."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo was finding it a little hard to breathe now as the squeezing continued. He pawed out from under her arms. "Akito lied, it was never your fault. It couldn't have been."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTohru's sobs increased and Kyo felt frazzled. "Listen." He said, trying to calm her down. "Listen, I'm here, and I could never have gotten here if it wasn't for you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanTohru rubbed her eyes, trying to slow her breathing./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You gave me the strength, this thing, inside me, I don't think I can ever destroy it, but you give me the strength to live past it. You give the strength to leave the cage and try again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span-poof-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThere was a squeak from Tohru as she turned away, Kyo quickly clothed himself. He sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand against her hair./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You could never ever hurt me." He whispered to her. "You have always saved me, over and over, more than you could ever know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But I didn't save you." She rubbed at her eyes, as if trying to stop the tears. "They took you away and I didn't stop them and I didn't even try to get you out because Akito said it was my fault and I couldn't help you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""She didn't try to help you."/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo froze, the voice was strong, stronger than it had ever been, his body began to tremble. "No." He breathed, eyes widening./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No what? What's wrong?" Tohru became concerned, noticing the change in Kyo's demeanor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""What kind of women who loves you don't even try to save you? She could have visited you, could have stopped them from taking you. All those hundreds of days of pain, she could have stopped that."/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo began to shake violently, the words penetrated him, screamed truth, captured every cell and dominated it./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""She does not love you, no one loves you, no one can care." /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong"Kyo what's happening?" Tohru placed a hand on Kyo's arm but pulled back gasping, Kyo looked down to see claws forming./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"No, No I don't' want this." He barely breathed, his breaths started to come in gasps./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'You will never be lovable, but you are so much more, you are so powerful, you can have people do whatever you want. You don't need love, you have me.'/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strong"Kyo what can I do." Tohru started crying, but it was not the same tears. "How can I help?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'Nothing can help you now, look at you, you are free, free to take revenge on those who hurt you, and those who stood by and let them. She never loved you, it was only pity. /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongKyo knew the words weren't true, but the rang so loud, they were truth, they were his truth. He lowered his head, gritting his teeth. He had the power./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'The power the make things right, to show everyone who you are.'/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/em/strongHis body moved mechanically, his claws grabbing Tohru, his eyes staring into hers. He could see himself in their reflection, fully transformed, the demon cat. She had abandoned him, she had left him, left him to die alone, alone and unloved./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo" Tohru's voice quivered, she tried uselessly to move his claw from her. "Kyo you can fight this!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You. Abandoned. Me." /strongKyo hissed, his voice hollow. "strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"You Left me to Die Alone" /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm sorry." Tohru sobbed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was lied to." Her face was pale, she stared at him desperately./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""I don't want your pity." /strongKyo howled low./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't pity you." Tohru stopped struggling, she looked at him, her brown eyes meeting his red demon ones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""DON'T LIE TO ME!" /strongKyo tightened his grip, claws digging into her soft flesh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/strong"I LOVE YOU." Tohru shouted, tears slipping form her cheeks. "I Love you." She sobbed "Even now, even right now, I love you so much it kills me. I love you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe sound of screaming consumed Kyo's head. He let go of Tohru and covered his ears, flashes of black and red running before his eyes. Screaming as if something was dying, something was in pure agony. He felt like every part of him was screaming, his body felt like it was on fire, burning him alive, he briefly wondered if that's what was happening, if the screams were him dying./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSilence/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo felt wet/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanWhy was he wet?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe looked up, Tohru was on top of him, crying./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThat explained why he was wet./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki burst through the door, pale, it looked like he had ran, he shouldn't run, it hurts his chest or something./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo? Tohru? Are you guys okay?" Yuki panted, Kyo noticed he was crying too. What the hell?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yuki?" Tohru sat up, brushing her tears away. "He just collapsed and then started screaming and now he's not saying anything and what if he's dead?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki picked Tohru up, that was nice, now Kyo could breathe. "Kyo? Are you okay?" Yuki poked him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I'm fine, leave me alone." Kyo sat up, looking around. He felt…good? "The frick just happened?" He looked at Tohru, she was bleeding. Why was she bleeding?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt came back/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIt all came back/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe almost/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKilled/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanShe was bleeding because of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Tohru," he breathed. "Tohru I'm sorry I-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanYuki seemed to gather what was going on because he quickly interrupted. "Kyo it doesn't matter anymore."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Why the hell would it not matter? I hurt her." Kyo was starting to panic. This was his nightmare coming true. He almost killed her, he would kill her in a matter of time, he should have never left the cage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Kyo it's over." Yuki said, placing a hand on him. "It's all over you don't need to worry about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What the hell do you mean it's over? "Kyo almost screamed, clenching his fists. span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It's broken." Tohru said, eyes wide, sitting on the bed. "The curse, it's broken, isn't it?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"what?" Kyo style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I don't know what happened." Yuki said. "But yeah, it's over. It's gone."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanKyo stood up, in a daze. He stepped over to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him, and together they cried. Yuki steped out of the room, feeling out of place./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanHe found Shigure in the hall, enjoying a cup of tea, he had a sober air about him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How did it break?" Yuki asked, joining him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"How would I know?" Shigure took a sip of tea./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You know, or you have a guess, let me hear it." Yuki nagged/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"If you must." Shigure shrugged. "I assume she told him she loved him, the cat demon can't handle love, and so in order to escape it must have broken the course, but that's just a theory."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"That's a bit absurd isn't it? Beauty and the Beast much?" Yuki chuckled./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes, yes I suppose it is." Shigure said bemused. "But it makes a nice fairy tale."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span/p 


	15. A Huge Thank You To All!

p class="MsoNormal"Thank you so much for reading! I decided to sit down and finish this story and boom a few thousand words later and we have the conclusion, however sappy it is. br / I deeply want to thank all of you who have sat down and read and waited for updates and commented and taken this journey with me. I am so very grateful for the time you've spent with me and the emotion's you shared with / If you enjoy my story please check out the 2 other's I've written both following the same general feel (with Kyo as the main character) and please follow me as a writer to see what other kitty plots I come up with in the future (I may already be scheming.) br / I enjoy all the encouragement you have given me as a written and it's caused me to start pursuing a novel of my own, I am very grateful for your endless encouragement. Let me know how you liked the ending! I wrote it at 3 am so who knows how it actually turned out./p 


End file.
